Conventional data sharing procedures utilize little or no authorization when determining whether to share data with potentially unsecure devices. Once data is considered to be sensitive in nature, the recipients of such data should be identified as secure prior to sharing the sensitive data. Also, the devices to which the sensitive data is to be sent may be identified and categorized according to a relative safety standard.